Chet's Halloween Party
by T-Bones158
Summary: Fang and Faith celebrate Halloween in Rufunsville. R


**AN: This is my attempt at Fang and Faith's 1****st**** Halloween in Rufunsville. It happens between chapters 13 &14 in my other story, ****FANG: Archangel in Disguise****. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride. I has to go cry about it.**

**Fang's POV**

It took me, Zack, _and_ Faith to convince Bones to let us take Faith Trick-or-Treating. He wanted her to stay in. Because of something that happened _two_ months ago. What is his deal?

"Kid," Bones was saying, "are you sure it's safe?"

"Bones," I said in a mocking tone, "are you sure you don't want to go Twick-or-Tweating?"

I was given a growl in response.

"We'll be fine," I said, "I'm only taking her until we have to be at Chet's for the Party."

"I know," Bones sighed, "I kind of get paranoid around Halloween."

"Kind of?" Zack scoffed, "One year he nearly beat a guy to death for scaring Brianna a little too much."

"Okay," I managed through my laughter, "so you're really paranoid. That's good. I'd like to think I was less paranoid then someone around here."

Zack and Bones started laughing at that. It was good to know I had two close friends here. Bones is like the Dad I never had with Jeb. And Zack is reminds me of Ig. Hell, Faith has already started calling him Uncie Zack. I think it makes Zack feel even more part of our "secret" family.

"Fine," Bones got out, "but if anything goes wrong, swear on of you'll contact me."

"Bones–," Zack groaned out.

"Swear. Or she stays in tonight," Bones threatened.

"I swear," Zack and I said at the same time.

Bones smirked at us. I knew that smirk. He was going to be listening to all three of our thoughts tonight. Whether we wanted him to or not. I just hope he doesn't strain himself.

"Why Fang," Bones mocked, "I didn't know you cared."

The ass must have let Zack in on the joke. Why do I think that? Because Zack fell to the ground laughing. Hard. Both of them are asses, but they're also my family. The only two who know the truth about Faith and I. I think I made a good choice deciding to stay here.

"Daddy, I ready," Faith said coming down the stairs. She was supposed to be a modern-day angel, wearing a dark blue dress, black shoes, and a jean jacket. Her hair was partially covering her face, and her midnight black wings were out. I had shown her earlier how to make it look as though her wings are fake. She's either a fast learner, or I am a great teacher. I'd like to think it was a mix of both.

"Looking good, Faith." Zack complimented. He was going as Jonathan Hensleigh's adaption of The Punisher. I saw the movie and loved it. Zack loved it more. He collected everything comic related. He really pulled off the look, too. He was wearing one of his many Punisher related Skull T-shirts, bought some black hair dye, got a hair cut to make him look more like what a FBI agent-gone-rouge would, he had black jeans on and two gun holsters strapped under his arms, FBI style. Bones had given him two, real and loaded, M9s. 'To protect Faith,' Bones had said.

"Tank you Uncie Zack," Faith replied giving him a hug.

"Daddy looks good too," Faith made me smile with that comment. I was going to match Faith, being a modern day Grim Reaper. I wasn't wearing the usual 'skull and bones' attire with the black cloak. No, I was wearing a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt that said, "I'm right 97% of the time, who cares about the other 4%?" in white letters. Like Zack, I too was wearing black pants and I also had a weapon. My weapon of choice: the US standard M9 bayonet. Most Marines are issued this weapon. I could match an expert's skill with one. That is, if I ever got a chance.

I like using knives more than guns. For one reason, they're quiet. If I had to sneak up on an enemy and I wanted to take him down quietly and effectively, a knife would be my first choice. Man, I've got to stop watching the military channel. I would if Faith didn't like it, too. God, Max is gonna kill me when she finds out what Faith and I have done in our spare time. I've decided to wait until next year to start teaching her how to protect herself.

"All right you three," Bones said, "go have fun. I've got my own business to run you know."

Every Halloween, Bones invites some people to the Bar for a costume party. He always goes in his Half-man, Half-Dog form. He's the wolf man, apparently some of the single women still notice slight changes in his "costume".

**After trick-or-treating at Chet's party**

"Okay everybody, settle down," Zack said into the microphone. I looked over at a half asleep Faith.

We were going to drop Faith off at the Bar, but she pleaded for about three minutes before we broke. I had handed her over to Sharon's posse and Tech. currently she was sitting in Tech's lap, trying hard to stay awake for the music. She'll most likely pass out after the first song. Tech didn't mind about that. If I have to tell anyone next our secret, Tech wins.

Our songs corresponded with our costumes. Me: Death; Zack: the Punisher; Frankie: Punk Vampire; Chet: a Demon; and John: a Zombie Biker. They were all metal songs. I told the guys weeks ago when we made the playlist to add Shinedown to it, on the off chance Faith would come. Good thing I did.

**(AN: The following are all the kid friendly versions, on account of Faith only being 2yrs old: ****American Bad Ass**** by Kid Rock; ****Dragula**** by Rob Zombie; ****Slow Chemical**** by Finger Eleven; ****Enter Sandman**** by Metallica; and ****Devour**** by Shinedown.)**

**(Fang;**_ Zack_**; **_**Both**_**.)**

**Are you scared? **

**Devil without cause and I'm back  
with the Beaver hat and Ben Davis slacks  
30-pack of Stroh's, 30-pack of hoes  
No rogaine in the propane flows**

**Chosen one, I'm the living proof  
With the gift of gab from the city of truth  
I jabbed and stabbed and knocked critics back  
And I did not stutter  
when I said that **

**I'm goin platinum**_**...**__sellin rhymes_**  
I went platinum..**_seven times_**  
And still they ill they wanna see us fry  
I guess because of only God knows why..**_why_**..why **_**Ohhhhh.**_**.they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
and Say **_HEY HEY_**  
Let me hear where you're at and Say **_HEY HEY_**  
I'm giving it back so Say **_HEY HEY_**  
Show me some metal and Say **_HEY HEY HEY HEY__HEY HEY_**  
Let me hear where you're at and Say **_HEY HEY_**  
I'm giving back so Say **_HEY HEY_**  
Show me some metal and Say **_HEY HEY HEY HEY__suck it!_**  
I'm a porno flick, I'm like Amazing Grace  
I'm gunna knock some hoes after I rock this place  
Superfly living doublewide  
Side car on my Glide so Joe C can ride  
F**kin sack to share, bringing flash and glare  
Got the long hair swinging, middle finger in the air  
Snake skin suits, 65 Chevelle  
See me ridin in sin in the rebel yell  
I won't live to tell, so if you do  
Give the next generation a big **_**F**K YOU**_**  
Who knew I'd blow up like Oaklahoma  
Said fuck high school, pissed on my diploma  
Smell the aroma, Check my hits  
I know it stinks in here, cause I'm the Shit **_HEY HEY_**  
Let me hear where you're at and Say **_HEY HEY_**  
I'm giving back so Say **_**HEY HEY  
**_**Show me some metal and Say **_HEY HEY HEY HEY __**I'm a cowboy, Bad Ass in black singing** HEY HEY HEY HEY  
**From side to side from front to back Say** HEY HEY HEY HEY  
**I put Detroit City back on the map by Singin** HEY HEY HEY HEY_

**I like AC/DC and ZZ Top, Bocephus, Beasties, and the  
Kings of Rock  
Skynyrd, Seger, Limp, Korn, the Stones, David Allen  
Coe with No Show Jones  
Yeah! Pass that bottle around  
Got the rock from Detroit and soul from Motown  
The underground stoned f**kin pimp  
With tracks that mack and slap back the whack  
Never get in the way, I don't play with with that  
But watch me rock where Liberace flashed  
Punk rock the Clash, Boy Bands are trash  
I like Johnny Cash and Grandmaster Flash**

**Ohhhhh..they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
and Say**

**I'm an American Bad Ass  
Watch me kick, you can roll with Rock  
Or you can...**

**Ohhhhh..they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
and Say **_H_

The whole house was cheering, even if Chet censored the F-bomb by slightly scratching the record; for Faith's sake.

Our next song started...

_Superstition, fear, and jealously._

**Dead I am the one, exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze**  
**Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
while they slowly turn, conquering the worm**

_**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula **_  
**Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
We get what you need, no air as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr**

**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula**

_**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula **_

**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula**

_Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Purr like an animal  
_  
**Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die  
**  
_**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula **_  
_Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Purr like an animal  
_  
_**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula **_

**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula**

**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula**

**Dig through the ditches and  
Burn through the witches and  
slam in the back of my  
Dragula**

Everyone cheered again, including Faith. I did a double take...she had chocolate covering her face. I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Nothing like putting to bed a hyped up _two_ year old......right? I think Tech secretly hates me. Bones was laughing in the back of my head.

Our third song started...It reminded me of my feelings for Max again.

**The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her **

**As the whole becomes a part I strike to burn  
And no flame returns**

**Every intuition fails to find it's way  
One more table turned around and back again **_**coming down**_

**Finding I'm more lost than found when she's not around  
When she's not around I feel it**

_**Give me what I could never ask for  
Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW  
**_  
_**Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be my chemical**_

**When everybody wants you** _(the chemical goes slow)_  
**When everybody wants you** _(my chemical goes so slow)_  
**When everybody wants you** _(so slow)_  
**When everybody wants** _(your slow)_

_**Give me what I could never ask for  
Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW **_

**_Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be the chemical_**

**_You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical_**

I fought back good memories of me and the flock. Why did I agree to do that song? I completely forget.

Oh God, Faith is still awake.

.....Hopefully this song'll change that.

**Say your prayers little one  
Don`t forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
walk within  
Keep you free from sin  
'til the sandman he comes **

**Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight**

**Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land**

**Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah**

_**Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight **_

**Exit light  
Enter night  
take my hand  
We're off to never never-land**

**(AN: **_(Zack whispering)_**)**

**Now I lay me down to sleep** _(now I lay me down to sleep)  
_**Pray the lord my soul to keep** _(Pray the lord my soul to take)_  
**If I die before I wake** _(If I die before I wake)_  
**Pray the lord my soul to take** _(Pray the lord my soul to take)_

_**Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet and in your head **_  
_Yeah, ha ha ha  
_  
_**Boom  
**_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
**oh, whoa**

**_Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand_**

**_Exit light  
Enter Night  
Take my hand!  
We're off to never never-land_**

_**We're off to never never-land**_

_Take my hand_  
**We're off to never never-land  
**_Take my hand_  
**We're off to never never-land **_**We're off to never never-land**_

Argh, Faith is still awake! If this song doesn't help put her to sleep, what will?

'Max could,' I thought sadly.

...No, I had to mourn later. Sing now. Faith must sleep!

_**Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
You're only toys  
Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys **_**  
**_**  
Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Nobody nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody nobody wants a war like this **_

**_Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour_**

**_Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go_**

**_You want it you want it you want it  
Well here it is  
Everything everything everything  
Isn't so primitive_**

**_Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour_**

**_Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go_**

**_Diving down  
Round and round  
diving down  
round and round_**

**_Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour_**

**_Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go_**

**_Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour_**

**_Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
_What a way to go**

The whole party cheered. Tech was holding a now sleepy Faith. Don't ask why she falls asleep to Shinedown, I have no idea why.

'It's because you sing it,' Bones thought to me.

Really? Wow.

I stepped down from my place and went over to Faith. She reached out to me.

"Daddy?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her.

"I tired. Can we go now?" she asked. Then she yawned. The posse all "aww"ed at her.

I looked at Chet, he made a shoo-ing motion. I nodded my thanks.

"Yeah," I whispered, "We can go."

We were walking out the front when she said something else.

"Daddy," Faith whispered, "Happy Hawlo'een."

"Happy Halloween to you, too, Baby Girl." I said wiping a smudge of chocolate off her face, then giving her a kiss.

**AN: I'm thinking of adding more songfics like this to this story. Mostly Fang, Max, and Faith Fluff.**


End file.
